Accidentally in Love
by Lover of All Things Jubjub
Summary: Haruno Sakura returns to Konoha High School only to meet an old friend turned enemy turned... lover? sasusaku nejiten naruhina shikaino discontinued until further notice


**Alright, so I've been planning the write a high school fic for quite some time now… Does anyone actually read this? Anywho Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto!!!! And someone tell the scary lawyers with daggers on my front lawn to go away!**

"_Sakura!" a fourteen year old rosette turned to see an onyx eyed boy running in her direction, "Where're you going? You said you would help me study for mid-terms!"_

_The girl looked downcast "I'm sorry… Tou-san got a new job so I'm …"_

"_You're what?'_

"_I'm being transferred to another high school!" the raven haired boy looked shocked._

"_But you can't go! We're supposed to graduate high school together!"_

"_I know, but I promise I'll come back someday!"_

"_Sakura-chan!" called a red haired woman, "hurry up and say goodbye, we have to go!"_

"_Coming kaa-san!" the girl called back before turning back to her friend, "don't worry, I'll never forget you… Sasuke-kun"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

A slender hand shot out from underneath the pale pink covers and slammed onto the alarm clock. A year old memory in the form of a dream. The rosette teenager looked out her window with weary emerald eyes.

_Sasuke-kun…_

"Sakura!" a deep voice called from the kitchen, "wake up, breakfast is ready!"

She looked at her calendar before shooting out of bed, "Shoot! It's newspaper day!"

**sasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusaku**

"Morning Sakura," said a light haired man as he sipped his morning coffee.

"Morning tou-san" she replied dropping the newspaper on the kitchen table, "I have to go to school but I'll be back soon!" with that she ran out the front door.

Haruno Kenji (IDP: I don't know his name… I don't believe that it's ever mentioned so I think it should be okay…) opened the newspaper to find a large hole in the second page. Unbeknownst to him, sticking out from his daughter's back jean pocket was a newspaper article headlined, Murdered Mother's Killer Goes to Trial.

**sasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusaku**

Sakura got off her bicycle and headed towards the nostalgic high school. From the middle of the school yard were two teenage males heading towards her.

"Well well well," began the dark spiked hair male, "if it isn't little Haruno Sakura."

"Zaku? Dosu? Figures karma would get me and have you two as the first people I see…" she asked in a bored tone (IDP: I'm sorry! I didn't know who else to put! There just aren't many guys I can use as baddies unless I make an OC character and I didn't want to do that).

"We will not cloud your thoughts so we'll cut to the chase… there is a situation…"

"A very desperate situation…"

"Which includes…"

"You leaving the school," the boys said in a serious tone.

"No seriously, you have to leave…" stated Dosu , "it's wonderful you've returned… But you can't be here."

"Unless you want to suffer the consequences, of course…"

At this Sakura whirled around to hiss at pair, "It will be my decision of whether this so called situation is as desperate as you say. And on another note, the last thing I need right now is two idiotic morons telling me to leave a school I just got back to! I'm not the old quivering Sakura who needs everyone to stand up for her!" She then turned and stalked off.

Red at the ears Zaku looked at his companion, "Get the girls?"

"Get the girls."

**sasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusaku**

"That was wicked!" exclaimed a nearby brunette, "Girl, you got to be the first to **ever** to stand up to not only one but two of the Moronic Three!"

"Who Zaku and Dosu?"

"N-nobody has e-ever stood up to them," stuttered a violet haired girl.

"By the way, I'm Tenten and this is Hinata," explained the brunette as she saw a look of foreignism in the rosette's eyes.

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura said uncertainly sticking out her hand.

"Hey Ino over here!" Tenten called out.

A frustrated looking blonde made her way to others, "I swear, Kin may be the head of the cheerleaders but some of the stuff she wants us to do is just so… STUPID!!!"

"Way to vent…" muttered Tenten with an amused smirk.

"I-Ino-chan, this is S-Sakura-chan,"

"She stood up to two of the Mor-" Tenten was never able to finish due to the fact that the blonde had pushed past her and flung herself onto the petite rosette.

"Forehead girl!" Ino exclaimed, "Oh my gosh!!! What are you doing here?!!! I thought you were Suna!!"

"I'm guessing you two know each other?"

"Ino-pig and I used to be friends when I came to this school two years ago," explained Sakura as she gasped for air, "And next time Ino, make sure your hugs don't end up killing everyone…"

"Hmph!"

**sasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusaku**

The first three periods passed without much incident… except for the fact that Tenten and Hinata discovered how clumsy Sakura was after witnessing her trip over her feet, a bucket, a stairstep, a skateboard, several books and somehow over somebody's shoe. After all, she did just seem to disappear to the floor each time the four talked.

"It's finally lunch!" yelled the blonde as she rushed to the canteen, pulling her friends with her.

"Sheesh Ino, I know you haven't seen food for years, being anorexic and all but you don't have to be that excited…"

"Stuff it Tomboy,"

Ignoring the two girls, Sakura and Hinata made their way to the cafeteria line before the others followed.

"I'll have a hot dog and a soda please,"

"Why not a Peanut Ice Cream Delight, Sakura?" asked Tenten after she ordered her own food.

"Forehead girl's allergic to peanuts…" whispered Ino, "once, I put this peanut oil onto her skin as a prank and she went all-"

"I don't think they need to know Ino-pig!" interrupted Sakura as she reached for her wallet with an annoyed expression.

"I-is that… S-Sasuke-san?" questioned Hinata as she looked at an old picture in the casing of Sakura's wallet.

"Yep! He and I used to be best friends!"

"And possibly something more…" smirked Ino.

"Shut it Ino-Pig!" Sakura exclaimed before taking the picture out of the casing and handing it to Hinata, "I have been meaning to ask though, exactly what did happen the Sasuke?"

Ino, Tenten and Hinata exchanged glances before Ino looked up uncertainly, "Well, after you left… he… changed…"

"H-he is f-friends with Zaku-san and D-Dosu-san," muttered Hinata.

"Making him the third and final member of the Moronic Three," concluded Tenten, "one of the school's biggest players too…"

Sakura looked at her feet, could so much have changed since she had left? Change… One of the worst words known to man kind. Sakura had never liked change and now it had taken her old friend and taken him into its grasp.

"The Moronic Three basically control the school," said Tenten in a soft tone, seeing her friend in a downcast situation.

"Hey! Why don't we introduce you to the others?!" exclaimed Ino, trying to lighten the mood before dragging Sakura toward a table.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" shouted a blond, "come sit next to me!" before he was hit by a long haired male with pale eyes (IDP: I would like to make it clear that NEJI IS **NOT** GAY!!!! Long hair is just a tradition in the Hyuuga family thingy).

"You remember Naruto don't you?" Ino pointed to the loud teenager, "Hinata has grown quite the crush for him."

"I-Ino-chan!" exclaimed an embarrassed and blushing Hinata.

"This is Neji," Tenten pointed to the pale eyed male, "he's my training partner and Hinata's cousin."

"A.k.a. Tenten's all time crush," Ino waggled her eyebrows while Tenten turned a shade of auburn, "Oi! Shikamaru, Choiji!" she called to a tired looking teenager and a 'pleasantly plump' boy, "you remember Sakura don't you?"

"Another girl… how troublesome…"

"Hi!" exclaimed the chubbier male before he dived into his chip bag (IDP: wouldn't it be cool if we could literally dive into chip bags?).

"Kiba," a brown haired boy with an adorable puppy who waved at her before starting a rather loud argument with Naruto, "Shino," a mysterious dark haired male who merely nodded in her direction before ignoring her completely, "Lee…"

"OH LET ALL YOUTH EXPLODE!!!!" shouted the newly introduced spandex wearing male, he ran up to Sakura and dropped to one knee, "Oh beautiful flower, it is love at first sight! Will you go out with me?"

"You've only met her for two seconds Lee," muttered Ino.

"I will not let that stop me! The beautiful flower's youthfulness and beauty is spilling out of her so much so that it cannot be contained! I love you more than the heat of a thousand youthful suns!"

"That's a lot of love," muttered an amused Tenten.

"If the beautiful flower does not go out with me, I will do a hundred jumping jacks! If I cannot do that I will run around the school two hundred times!"

Sakura looked uncertainly at the youth, "I'm sorry but maybe another time?"

"Yes youthful flower! And I shall wait for that youthful day where my youthfulness will explode!"

Tenten and Ino only had to look at each other to burst out laughing while the males sat at the table as ignorant as ever.

_Have you really changed that much Sasuke-kun?_

Sakura was looking at her faded photograph of her with Sasuke which Hinata had returned to her earlier. All the others had gone their separate ways as she only her, Neji and Tenten were taking senior chemistry but Neji and Tenten had left together to go to the library earlier. As she turned the corner, she crashed into a raven haired male causing her to fall and drop all her school supplies. She picked up her things before the male's words cut through the tension.

"Watch where you're going… bitch," said a deep baritone voice. Shocked, Sakura looked up to see…

"Sasuke-kun," she breathed. It couldn't be! What happened to the old Sasuke who cared about everyone? (IDP: think Sasuke before the massacre… there is no massacre in this story though cuz I'm a sucker for happy settings with rainbows and bunnies!)

"Hey! Are you alright?" Tenten was running towards her, "Watch where you're going next time Uchiha!"

"Watch it, Tomboy," hissed Sasuke.

"Leave her alone Uchiha," Neji had arrived at Tenten's side along with Lee and was glaring at the raven haired teen.

"Come on let's go," Tenten helped Sakura pick up the rest her supplies and she, Neji, Sakura and Lee began walking in the other direction.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Shoot! Come on Sakura! Lunch is over!" Tenten exclaimed before dragging the emerald eyed girl away.

Sasuke froze at the sound of the name and slowly turned to catch a glimpse of pink before it disappeared into the crowd. He then noticed a small picture which lay upside down on the floor. Picking it up, he saw Sakura and his smiling faces.

_Sakura?_

**sasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusakusasusaku**

School was finally over and Sakura was walking with Tenten, Ino and Hinata.

"How was senior chemistry you guys?" questioned Ino to Sakura and Tenten (IDP: Sakura is really advanced in chemistry so she skipped a year in chemistry and is taking it with the seniors even though she's only in grade 11).

"Terrible," grumbled Tenten, "news spread that Moron Number One was taking senior chemistry and nearly the whole senior girl's population showed up in the class!"

"How come I never saw him in the morning?" Sakura looked confused.

"S-Sasuke-san is r-really s-smart so he doesn't c-care if he d-doesn't go to some of the c-classes," stuttered Hinata.

"He takes senior chemistry even though he's in our year except apparently he's only getting B's in it so he actually shows up for classes."

"Once a perfectionist, always a perfectionist," added Tenten.

Suddenly the girls spotted a lot of commotion in the middle of the field, "What's happening?!" Sakura yelled over the noise as the girls made theirway through the crowd.

After much pushing and pleading for people to move, the girls finally made it to the middle of the large crowd. There on the ground lay Rock Lee and over him? None other than the highest force on the food chain, Uchiha Sasuke. In two hits, Sasuke had managed to knock down Lee and was standing over him. Kicking him five times in the stomach he hissed something to the bowl haircut male. He then aimed another kick until…

"STOP!!!" Sakura screamed as a wave of silence swept across the crowd, "I don't care if you're the almighty power in this school or whatever! You just can't treat people like that!!"

Sakura, having always been able to read Sasuke like a book, saw a flicker of guilt pass through his eyes. Behind him stood Zaku and Dosu who both exchanged glances.

"Leave him alone bitch," said Zaku, "he can do whatever he wants to do."

"Just leave Sakura," Sasuke said coldly, "And don't try to cross me again, because the next time, I won't let old time's sake stop me from treating you any differently then anyone else."

"For old time's sake huh?" Sakura mused frigidly as her eyes locked onto his with a glare, "time's change, there is no more old time's sake… Uchiha."

**Alright! How'd you like it?! So I ended it with Sakura hating Sasuke hence the fact that he's her enemy. The whole they used to now each other thing mainly comes into play because it's the reason why Sasuke will do all this stuff to her and blah blah blah… and just to clear things up, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Dosu, Zaku, Kiba, Shino, Kin, Shikamaru and Choiji are all in grade eleven while Neji, Tenten and Lee are in grade twelve.**

**Oh and can anyone tell me what the grade ten and elevens are called? Like the grade nines are freshman (at least I think they are…) and the grade twelves are seniors (not entirely sure…). I could be wrong about those two too so save me from making a complete and total fool of myself in the next chapters and from scary and oh so frightening flames! Lol! BYE!!**


End file.
